My Twilight
by vampirewannaberiss
Summary: This is my version of twilight if i was bella, i don't own twilight, or its characters, i do own me though, or any characters that i make up! this is just to see how fan fic works so yea, don't be to tough! R&R please! tell me how i can improve!
1. Chapter 1

Me and my family got off at the Seattle international air port, not on vacation, but moving to a new house... again. My little brother and sister where trying to make the best of the situation, me though, I had given up trying to be enthusiastic. Why did we have to move! Even more, in the middle of my jr. year! Well I'll tell you why! My dad was apparently the "best" at what he did, so there for, we moved a lot. "I hate moving." I grumbled, but my parents didn't hear, they where to busy with getting our luggage. "it would have been ten times better if we were at least moving to somewhere a little bigger!" I grumbled to my self. The town I had moved from wasn't huge, but it wasn't puny, not everyone knew everyone, just the way I liked it. But no! We had to move to Forks Washington, a town with about 3,000! Its school was only a 1a school, compared to my school, which was a 5a, this was going to be weird.

We got to our new house by 5, and I immediately ran to my room, and locked the door. My new room was by far cooler than my old one, it was in the attic, and had its own bathroom, with a tub and shower. Nothing though was going to make this move better, not even a cool room. I stayed up there for an hour arranging my stuff. I didn't even come down for dinner, or when my parents said that we were going to the movies, I just said that I wanted to get organized. At 7 I got everything situated, except my pictures and poster and stuff. I decided to rack up the water and heat bill. So I got in the tub, and socked in that for about an hour, then took a 2-hour shower. I brushed my teeth, ran the towel through my hair, put my retainer in, and took my contacts out. I ran to my bed, got in, and curled up. I thought of all my friends back at home, in Utah, everyone there that I would miss, and that accepted me, and loved me. Thinking that, the tears came, and like every night before, I cried my self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, to the annoying sound of my alarm clock

"Just shut up!" I mumbled to myself.

I got up, and looked around. "Darn" I sad quietly "thought I was back home."

I got out of bed, and went to my bathroom to get ready. I have naturally curly hair, so I have to every morning straighten it, thought it wasn't going to stay straight long here, it rained way too much. After getting my hair, makeup, teeth brushed, etc. I went to my closet. "What to wear, what to wear." The undying question. I picked a long sleeved turquoise Shade shirt, with my favorite halter-top, and jeans. I put on my converses, and ran down stairs, I looked at the clock, I had 40 minutes till school started, might as well leave early. I yelled bye, and ran out the door, to the stupid, pouring rain.

I arrived at school with 20 minutes to spear, I got lost. I put on my jacket, and ran up to the front office, and opened the door. The secretary was wearing a plain red t-shirt, I already knew I was over dressed. I took off my hood, though I was tempted to keep it on and look like some high school delinquent, but I decided to be nice. I walked up and put on a fake smile. "Um, excuse me? I am the new student, Larissa Washburn." She looked up, and smiled back. "Of course you are, just wait on second while I get your new schedule."

That's it! No having to ask for my student id? This school was scarier than I thought. "Here you are dear, and here is the map of the school, and the paper you need all of your teachers to sign." She smiled sweetly; maybe if I wasn't so bitter, I might actually like this woman. "Thank you." I answered I went out of the office, and headed to my first class, math, algebra 2. Darn you math!! I have always hated math, what was the point! It isn't like that I would want to know what pie was in my life! I walked to the math building, you would think that with this much rain they would make it all inside. I followed the other people in putting their coats up, and then went up to the teacher. He signed my paper, and pointed to a seat next to a boy with spiky hair, and a round face, like he hadn't matured yet. I sat down and put my books down on the desk.

"Hi! Your Larissa, right? You moved from Utah?" I looked at him, and nodded, obviously my dad had informed the teachers who I was, and then the teachers had informed to kids, maybe to start up some committee to be super nice to me. "Its nice to meet you, I'm mike, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" wow, already asking the lunch question, they were defiantly part of some committee. "Sorry, I'm going home for lunch, I don't really like school food." I actually was going to be in the library hiding, and talking to my friends, their lunch started about 20 minutes before mine ended. I went through math, and happy to know that my old math teacher was about 5 lessons ahead of these guys, I might actually seem smart for once. When the bell rang, I ran out of the class, towards the arts building, my next class was advanced drama. I walked in, and put my jacket up, went up to the teacher, she signed the paper, and pointed to the open seat next to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had black short spiky hair, had a face like a pixie, and very tiny. She seemed to be in her own little world, then looked down, and started to massage her temples. I went over to sit down next to her and tripped on the way. She looked up and smiled, her teeth where pure white, and sharp, I felt like I should run away screaming, but I didn't know why, she seemed nice enough. I sat down and smiled. "Hello Larissa, I am Alice Cullen, I am so glad to meet you."


End file.
